My Little Pony: Pony Days
by kings76
Summary: Drake is your average 17 year old boy, who got summoned by the CMC to be their Familiar. Join their adventures as they try to keep Drake a secret to the pony world.


My Little Pony: Pony Days

Chapter 1 – The Summoning

Made by: kings76

Co-authored by: Centralmetric01

Co-author's note: Finally! To anybody who knows me, my current story is being kept in stasis until I finish off any matter that reduces my creativity.

Author's note: Hope you like it. Even if you don't I appreciate for your time reading this fanfic.

Always remember that children's wishes are very powerful and may even change your life.

My name is Drake, your average 17 year old boy. First of all, let me tell you something about me and my family. I am a cyber kid, which means a kid who relies on technology. Because of this, I discovered a site where I can share my stories. I am quite a good author if I say so myself. Also I got popular in the web because of it. Simply put, my life is pretty good at the moment.

My family is a little broken but we still do just fine. I have my aunt, my father, and a sister. My mother died in a car accident when my sister was 5 years old. After the incident my father had no choice but to work abroad, so me and my sister lived with my aunt.

Didn't want to bore you but one last thing, my sister loves My Little Pony. Not the love that crazy fans do. My sister is the real deal; she loves it so much, every time she means everybody, she converts it into 'everypony'.

All the strange language she learned was because of that show. I hold no grudge against it but I'm a little worried about my sister. Well that's the end of my story, time to go on with this one.

-o-o-o-o-

It was 7:00 am, my aunt and I planned a surprised party for my sister's birthday which by the way she's turning 9 years old. I think she will like my present. We heard her coming downstairs.

She looked at the room, "Huh? Why's this room so dark? Isn't my aunt supposed to be preparing our breakfast?" She turned on the light. We both jumped and said "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANGEL!" My sister fell down, immediately she stood up. "Wow! Thanks for the surprise party everyone!"

"Yeah, even though it's just us." I said, she seems happy so far.

"Nah! It's okay I don't need everypony to celebrate it with me I just need you guys!" Warned you guys that she's a big fan of My Little Pony.

My Aunt Lyka really knows a lot about my sister more than I do. They have this secret communication where they just look at each other and they know exactly what the other was thinking. "Well if it's okay with you guys, we should start eating before the food cools."

"Okie Dokie Lokie, Aunt Lyka!" she replied. Boy was she starving at that time. She almost ate half of the cake. If it wasn't for Aunt Lyka, she could have. Anyway the party we planned was perfect, we ate together, played games together, and laughed together.

The party went on until it was time to end it by blowing the candles. "Turn off the lights, Big Brother." She wants it dramatic this year. So I did what she asked, as my Aunt Lyka lit the candles.

"I'm ready with the camera. Make a wish Angel." Aunt Lyka said in a whisper. She took a moment to wish and blow the candles. The room was dark for a second, but when I turned the lights on my sister was already opening the presents."Time to open presents!" Angel said happily with no care in the world.

She opened mine first and then her eyes sparkled with joy and happiness. She hold it up high. "Is this the limited edition of the Mane 6 on top of the Crystal Empire Castle figurine?"

"Yes, it is!" I said, she had no idea how hard it is to find and buy it.

She jumped for joy, then she ran to me just to give me a tight hug. "Thank you brother!" she jumped and hugged me tightly, making me desperate for some air. "You really are my BBBFF!" she exclaimed and released me from the tight squeeze.

I replied"You're welcome! What does BBBFF mean?"

"Oh, it means my Big Brother Best Friends Forever." I never thought this sickness would get worse but it just did. I replied with a sigh "Okay, that's kind of weird…anyways, thanks." I really don't get My Little Pony, teaches kids some weird stuff. I never really liked the lessons about friendship. They seemed rather naive. Or maybe I'm just too cynical about it.

Aunt Lyka showed her present "It's time to open my present." Aunt Lyka gave her the present.

"Oh yay!" She said as she jumped for joy again.

"Well you both go enjoy yourselves while I have to finish my story." I said, holding a pencil in my right hand. My sister is okay with what I said since she's going to be busy playing her new figurines and toys. "Okay Big Brother." She replied. I flashed her a smile and walked upstairs. I closed the door, opened my windows, then started to type. A few minutes later, I felt the strangest feeling that today would be extraordinary.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In the world of Equestria, there were two ponies inside a clubhouse. The first, Scootaloo, was an orange colored Pegasus with a purple mane, the other one was Applebloom, an earth pony who has a big red bowtie behind her mane.

"Well Scootaloo, what should we do now?" Applebloom said while playing with a ball. The ball bounced off her hoof and landed next to Scootaloo. She blinked and held up the ball in one hoof.

"Maybe our special talent is making parties like Pinkie Pie". Applebloom paused for a moment, "That's a great idea, Scootaloo." Scootaloo eyes widened and searched each inch of the room. "Applebloom, do you know where Sweetie Belle is?" Applebloom watched as Scootaloo trotted over to the door.

The door then proceeded to slam open and in came Sweetie Belle, a unicorn with a pink and purple mane and she was holding an old book. "Hey girls, check this out." Sweetie Belle looked down to see Scootaloo lying haphazardly in the middle of the room.

She blinked. "Are you alright?" She held out a hoof towards Scootaloo. Scootaloo picked herself up from the ground, pushing away the hoof, and shook herself. "Yup, now what's that?"

"This book has the solution to our problems." Sweetie Belle replied excitedly. She opened to the book to a page filled with mythical creatures and beings. "I found this in Twilight's library, this say's here that a long time ago, even before Nightmare Moons imprisonment in the moon, ponies used to have Familiars." Sweetie Belle said.

Applebloom glanced at the book and looked back to Sweetie Belle. "How did you get your hooves on this here book? You never got a library card for yourself?"Applebloom moved closer.

Sweetie Belle's eyes darted back and forth throughout the room and her legs started fidgeting."Uh.. I uh.. Asked Doctor Whooves to borrow it for me?" Applebloom stared.

"I may not be the Element of Honesty, but I can spot a lie just as good as anypony. Ohhh, Twilight's gonna have your hide for this. Not to mention how disappointed Rarity's gonna get." Sweetie Belle's expression was downcast.

"I'm sorry, but I just wanted to know what my special talent was." Her voice cracked on the last syllable. Applebloom sighed. "Ah well, we have the book now. Might as well use it. Now what in tarnation is a Familiar?"

Sweetie Belle perked up and started her explanation. "Well you see, Familiars are summoned by ponies only when the moon is at its peak; a magic portal opens that forces the creatures from other dimensions to be teleported here and be their Familiar." Sweetie Belle paused for a moment

"Familiars may be a creature big or small that will guide us and protect us till the very end." Scootaloo slowly shook her head. "I don't get it." She replied while scratching her head with a hoof. Sweetie Belle got an exasperated look. "I want to summon a Familiar!" She was almost shouting.

"WHAT!?" Applebloom fell off her hooves.

"Are you serious!? Scootaloo was a little interested in the idea.

Swwetie Belle showed them the page on how to summon a Familiar "I got the portal spell right here and also all the things necessary for the spell. But there's one thing that's missing though."

"What's that?" Applebloom asked

"Mane of the 6 Elements of Harmony." As soon Sweetie Belle said that, Scootaloo smelled a plan.

-o-o-o-o-

The Cutie Mark Crusaders galloped through the forest and reached upon the first of the elements. Fluttershy, has a pink mane and her cutie mark has three butterflies on her flank; she lives in a cottage near the Everfree Forest. As her name implies, she's shy and a timid pony, so it's hard to get along with her, but when she gets mad she gives you a cold stare. She is also known as the Element of Kindness among the Mane 6.

The girls were hiding behind a bush, there was silence for a second until Applebloom whispered into Sweetie Belle's ear. "Remind me again why we're doing this?" Sweetie Belle sighed "Because maybe our special talents are summoning mythical creatures or it may help us find our Cutie Marks."

"I know that but isn't there another way to summon Familiars." Applebloom replied.

Sweetie Belle checked the book again "This is the alternative way, to summon a Familiar, the traditional one is to used some power from the princesses, besides the moon will be at its peak today once in thirteen years." Scootaloo stood up. "Yeah Applebloom, do you think Princess Celestia and Princess Luna will allow us three to use their power."

Applebloom just looked into Fluttershy's cottage "I just hope nopony gets hurt after this." Applebloom said

"Come on Applebloom, were just a getting a piece of their mane, no harm done." Scootaloo was sick of hiding behind the bush "Okay girls it's time for Operation: Picking Hair." Sweetie Belle pulled out a bag full of costumes. Each of the fillies took a costume and hair dresser.

Sweetie Belle knocked on Fluttershy's door. The door opened, to see Fluttershy's head popped out and saw the girls outside "Hello girls, what brings you here?"

"Well were here to give you a hair makeover."Scootaloo replied.

"We came to a decision that our special talent may be making ponies some hair makeovers." Sweetie Belle explained further.

Applebloom just have to be into this "So we made you our very first customer."

Fluttershy opened her door "Why thank you girls. Please come on in." The three girls went in and opened their bags full of stuff for makeovers. "Just lay down here."

She laid down there just as Scootaloo said. Sweetie Belle started brushing her mane, when she was done brushing some of Fluttershy's hair got stuck and Applebloom took one from the brush.

Applebloom whispered "I got it."

Sweetie Belle still kept on brushing like she was very serious. An hour later "All done." Fluttershy stood up and looked at a mirror, she was contented even though the only change was that her hair is braided. "How lovely, Sweetie Belle. Here take a bit." She tossed the gold coin into the air then Applebloom got it with her teeth. "Thwank Vyou!" as she said with the coin stuck in her mouth. They left Fluttershy's cottage and went to see the second bearer of the Elements, the Element of Laughter.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

They went to Sugar Cube Corner restaurant where Pinkie Pie bakes cupcakes, cakes, muffins, or any kind of pastries. The girls entered the restaurant and immediately saw a pink earth pony with her cutie mark has three balloons and wearing a hair net.

She came to them with delight "Welcome girls to Sugar Cube Corner, what do you girls want this fine afternoon?"

Sweetie Belle quickly swept through her mind for an explanation. "Well all we need is a piece of your hair."

Scootaloo and Applebloom's eyes widened. Scootaloo whispered "Is she serious? No way Pinkie Pie will give us a piece of her hair without a reason; I mean she's not that dumb."

Pinkie Pie got her hair net and gave Sweetie Belle some of her hair "There you go!" she said happily. Scootaloo and Applebloom's mouth fell to the ground as Sweetie Belle took the hair and said "Thanks Pinkie Pie!" Pinkie Pie skedaddle and went back to baking. Sweetie Belle put Scootaloo's and Applebloom's mouth back to regular level. "Time for the third one. Come on Cutie Mark Crusaders, to my sister's place."

The three girls went to Sweetie Belle's sister, Rarity. A purple haired unicorn who has a love for fashion and also known as the third bearer of the Elements, the Element of Generosity.

Sweetie Belle paused for a second "Oh! I forgot something."

Applebloom replied "What's wrong?" Sweetie Belle replied with her ears down and disappointment on her face "I forgot my sister went to Canterlot to visit some fancy ponies, so she may be there the whole entire day."

Scootaloo was shocked "Well how are we suppose to get her hair now?" Sweetie Belle lay down on the ground "I really want a Familiar." Scootaloo lay down also to speak with Sweetie Belle "I know we already know the answer on why we need to summon a Familiar, but I'm starting to think you have some other reasons too."

Sweetie Belle replied sadly and tried to amass the courage to tell them the reason "I wanted a Familiar so I have someone to play with."

Applebloom looked confused and said "But you have your sister that can play with you." Scootaloo grabbed Applebloom by her side and she put her hoof on Applebloom's shoulder "And you have us."

Sweetie Belle looked at them then turned away "I know but I want someone to be there for me all the time. You know like a big brother or sister." Applebloom tried to let Sweetie Belle up "If it's so important to ya then me and Scootaloo will help you achieve your dream, if it's the last thing we do!" Sweetie Belle smiled and stand up "Okay thanks Applebloom" She looks to Scootaloo "thanks Scootaloo." Scotaloo was a little embarrassed "Nah! It was nothing". "What y'all waiting for let's finish Operation: Picking Hair."

-o-o-o-o-

When they entered Rarity's boutique, the girls searched every nook of the building to find a single strand of hair. Then Sweetie Belle said something, her voice edged with doubt "Is it okay just to snoop in my sister's house without permission?"

Scootaloo glared at her "Everything we did till now IS snooping around."

Applebloom stopped searching for a while and said "Yeah, like the time we snooped in Twilight's house to see Spikes new friend, it didn't turned out so well in the end."

Sweetie Belle replied "Yeah I remember that. Well now let's continue searching before the moon comes out."

As soon as Sweetie Belle said that they continued searching for Rarity's hair. After minutes of searching, they found nothing. Sweetie Belle was down again, almost ready to give up. Applebloom was searching Rarity's bedroom, and she looked at her bed, then she found a strand of Rarity's hair on her pillow.

"I got it" she exclaimed, Sweetie Belle ran to her and saw Rarity's hair. "Oh, thank you Celestia!" Sweetie Belle is motivated again and ready to pursue the next bearer of the Elements, Rainbow Dash.

The girls were galloping along until they saw a streak of rainbow, making their mane messy. Just so you know Rainbow Dash has a rainbow-colored mane and is a cyan coated Pegasus. She has the cutie mark of a cloud with the thunder of a rainbow, because she's called the fastest Pegasus in Ponyville. She claims to be the best pegasus flyer in Equestria and is also the bearer of the Element of Loyalty. The Crusaders know that it'll be a little difficult to get a strand of her Mane. But as she did a lot of loops, she felt light headed and dizzy. She tried to keep her eyes open as she plummeted to the ground.

BOOM!

As the girls dashed towards the crater, Sweetie Belle noticed something, "It's sunset! Almost time for Princess Luna's reign."

Scootaloo took out her scooter and exclaimed "I'll go for Rainbow, Applebloom you try to get some of your sister's hair, and as for you Sweetie Bell, go get some of Twilight's." Applebloom nodded "See you guys in the clubhouse." She ran back to Sweet Apple Acres. "Got it!" Sweetie Belle ran to Twilight's place." Scootaloo grabbed her helmet and put it on as she throttled her scooter forward.

Scootaloo

She whizzed past some ponies, the fountain, and some trees. She finally reached the site where Rainbow Dash crashed "That was quite easy." Scootaloo trotted up near Rainbow Dash. She plucked a fur strand, making Rainbow Dash twitch. Scootaloo grabbed her scooter and went off.

"Well, I think that was too easy, getting hair from my hero and all." Suddenly she smelt something foul and heard something in the bushes.

She turned around and saw green glaring eyes, wood-like wolves, and still smelling a foul stench. She put her scooter to max speed and moved as fast as she could away from the Timber Wolf. The Timber Wolf caught up and tried to snap her with it's fangs, but missed as Scootaloo turned left, making her scooter hit a rock and fall down. She got to her senses and saw the Timber Wolf charging towards her.

She quickly got up and ran through the forest. Some part of Scootaloo's mind wondered why she was running through the Everfree to escape from an inhabitant of it, but her body didn't care, it had to get away!

Applebloom

She finally reached Sweet Apple Acres and found her sister Applejack, a yellow-maned earth pony, bucking the trees. She is referred to as the bearer of the Element of Honesty.

She spotted Applebloom and stopped bucking. "Hey Applebloom! Where have you been all day?" Applebloom got closer to her sister "Me and the Cutie Mark Crusaders are doing another stunt so we can finally get our cutie marks."

Applejack grabbed the apples and put it in the basket "Are you still going out?" Applebloom replied "Yes, and I may have seem to forgot to tell you that me and the girls are having a sleepover in the clubhouse."

Applejack picked up the basket full of apples. "Sure, I'll check on you girls later to see if you girls do not overslept." Applebloom started to walk towards the house "Thanks sis' and by the way I forgot to get something in the house." As she said that she ran into the house, got upstairs into Applejack's room.

She desperately looked for a piece of hair and conveniently found one on the pillow. Out of the house she ran heading towards the clubhouse "Be careful Applebloom, don't do anything dangerous." Applebloom looked back "I will!" 'Even though what were doing later is dangerous.' She though to herself. With that, she dashed off.

Sweetie Belle

Sweetie Belle finally came across a large tree and took a peek. She found the 6th bearer of the Elements of Harmony, Twilight Sparkle. A purple unicorn, with a violet mane with pink streak line on her hair, also know as the bearer of the Element of Magic. Her cutie mark is a big star surrounded by 5 stars, apparently reading a book with a purple baby dragon, his name is Spike and Twilight's assistant.

"Spike, I think I just found a magic that enables a pony into anypony they like." Spike came closer "Can I ask again, Why are you doing this spell?"

Twilight's horn shimmered into a purple aura making the scroll behind Spike, levitating towards Twilight and unrolled the scroll "Princess Celestia told me I should examine this old spell book and report what I have learned." Twilight rolled back the scroll "And besides Spike I like to try on new spells."

Twilight gave the scroll to Spike "Alright Spike, stand back." Twilight put her head down and concentrated, her horn shined until it flashed brightly making Spike cover his eyes and Sweetie Belle duck for cover. A second later the flash subsided and as Sweetie Belle looked in Twilight's house she saw something strange. Spike uncovered his eyes and stared blankly at Twilight "Spike, did you turned off the lights?"

He didn't respond, instead he dropped to the floor laughing. Twilight was confused "What is it Spike?" Spike stopped laughing "I think there's something on your mane." Spike continued laughing, as Twilight reached for her mane. Twilight seemed already touched it until she realized her hair was longer than the usual. Minutes later she noticed what's wrong with her mane, it grew longer.

Twilight started to panic "MY MANE! What happened to my mane!?"

Spike re-checked the book "I think you read the wrong spell."

Twilight stopped panicking "THEN WHAT DOES IT SAY!?"

Spike closed the book. "You did a mane growing spell at its full capacity." Twilight tried to cut her mane but she couldn't see where the scissor was and Spike was busy laughing. Twilight shouted "Spike! this is not the time to laugh about this, it may still grow longer. Quick! Get the scissors!" Sweetie Belle took this opportunity to take action.

Scootaloo

Scootaloo was running up the mountain, still being chased by the Timber Wolf. Scootaloo kept running until she finally reach the edge of the mountain.

"Oh no!" Scotaloo turned her eyes to the Timber Wolf approaching, closer and closer, until she was facing the beast face to face. Scotaloo tried to speak "Y-You don't scare me!" she cried.

But the wolf just continued growling. The Timber Wolf tried to chomp her mane off, but Scootaloo moved quickly to the side. As she slid across, she stomped her hoof and charged the Timber Wolf, making the wolf lose its balance and fall to the ground. The wolf got up and glared at Scootaloo, and charged. She tried to dodge but her hooves were tired from the running earlier so she got hit, making her fall of the cliff.

"Ah!" She found herself dangling on a tree at the side of the mountain, as she looked at her surroundings "That's a long way down." The wolf on the cliff started circling around, waiting for her move. She tried to call for help, but had no luck. She tried to look for Rainbow Dash, thinking she might call for her help. The timber wolf waited no longer, it jumped heading straight forward Scootaloo.

Scootaloo closed her eyes for impact, then BANG! She was tossed out of the tree, but the timber wolf got stuck at the branches of the tress. Now Scootaloo falling, she whispered "Sorry Sweetie Belle." As she closed her eyes again preparing for her demise. Suddenly she felt 'somepony' got her a split second off the ground. She opened her eyes and saw Rainbow Dash, still looking hurt after her crash.

"You okay kid?" Rainbow Dash asked as she flew past through the clouds.

"Yeah...I'm okay." Scootaloo replied, Rainbow Dash looked at her bruises. Rainbow Dash looked down straight towards Scootaloo "Are you sure you're okay?" Scootaloo looked at Rainbow Dash's worried eyes.

Scootaloo gave a sigh and replied "I told you I'm fine, this is just nothing to me." Rainbow Dash just smiled and thought You just remind me when I was young. Scootaloo boasted "Who do you think I am Rainbow Dash?" Rainbow Dash just sighed "Where do you want me to drop you off?" Scootaloo paused for a moment "Oh yeah, just by our clubhouse." Rainbow Dash flew faster "Hang on kid!" With that they dashed off.

Sweetie Belle

A sudden burst came out from Twilight's doors, making Twilight alert. "Who's there!?" Twilight turned her head around every where,but she was still covered by her mane.

"It's just me Sweetie Belle." Sweetie Belle replied. Twilight quite relieved "Oh good, what do you need my little pony?" "I am in kind of a hairy situation right now."

Sweetie Belle took out a big pair of scissors "Well I am here to help you with your hairy problem." Twilight opened up her long mane and saw the scissors "Uhm...Sweetie Belle, I think Spike should handle this." Twilight desperately looked for Spike, but no luck. Sweetie Belle smiled creepily "I think he's out, trust me on this Twilight."

Twilight felt her hair growing longer and thicker, she had no choice but to let Sweetie Belle cut her mane "Fine Sweetie Belle...you win." Sweetie Belle readied her hooves "Don't worry Twilight, I'll make your mane as good and new."

Twilight just sat and said "Please be careful with my mane, it took me almost my entire childhood to have this kind of mane." And with that she started cutting.

As she was cutting her mane. Twilight tried to avoid struggling ^Please, please, oh please, for the sake of Celestia and all things in Equestria, I can't take this even for a second.^ Sweetie Belle said angrily "Don't move." Twilight could see the light again as Sweetie Belle cut of her long bangs making them short again.

After minutes of Twilight's torture, Sweetie Belle exclaimed "All done." While saying that she got a bag of her hair. Twilight opened her eyes and went towards the mirror. She saw her hair back to normal, there are some part of her mane are a bit more longer "Huh? This is actually just fine; you made my mane back to the way it was and appears fresh and new."

Sweetie Belle smirked "I learned from the best."

Suddenly she saw Rainbow Dash carrying Scootaloo, who looked hurt. "I gotta' go, bye Twilight!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed and ran away from Twilight's library. Twilight was confused and just waved good-bye.

-o-o-o-o-

Applebloom reached the clubhouse, seeing she was their she went in the clubhouse and took a look at the telescope. She stared at the beautiful sunset until she saw Princess Luna, an alicorn with a purple-blue coat and a light blue mane. Her cutie mark is a crescent moon representing that she controls the raising of the moon and lowering the moon. As soon Applebloom zoomed in on Princess Luna she saw her horn glittering with violet magic.

Suddenly Applebloom saw the large moon raising behind the mountains. She didn't know that the super moon is that big, and 'nopony' seemed to care about this event. _Maybe it's just a regular thing know since it was only used for summoning Familiars._ She stopped looking in the telescope and went outside to see if the girls successfully got some hair.

She stared at the super moon again "Hope everything is all right after this."

Suddenly, a streak of rainbow appeared, making Applebloom blink. She saw Rainbow Dash landing and carrying a bruised up Scootaloo. Applebloom dashed towards them.

"What happened!?" She exclaimed.

"She was chased by a timber wolf. But she got away from it." Rainbow Dash stroke her mane.

Applebloom asked "Is she gonna be okay?" Rainbow Dash said in a huff "Ha! She learned my awesomeness and faced a timber wolf all by herself, of course she's fine." Applebloom touched her bruise on her side, making Scootaloo woke up in pain.

"Ow...ow...what the hay, Applebloom?" Scootaloo shouted.

"Sorry, sorry, anyway are you okay?" Applebloom still worried.

"I told you ponies that I'm okay." Scootaloo stood up and turned around to Rainbow Dash. "Thanks Rainbow Dash, for the lift." Rainbow Dash smiled "Good night." then she flew away.

Applebloom got closer to Scootaloo "Got her hair?" Scootaloo removed her helmet and she showed a green hair strand. "Yup! By the way, where's Sweetie Belle now?" A sudden shout out of the distance.

"Vhey!" The girls turned around seeing Sweetie Belle with a sack in her mouth. She got in front of Scootaloo and Applebloom and put down the sack revealing a lot of Twilight's hair. Scootaloo and Applebloom just stared at Sweetie Belle "What? We don't know how many pieces are needed."

Scootaloo just went straight to the point "Now that we got all of the ingredients needed, what do you we do next?"Sweetie Belle tried to remembered what it said in the book "If I remember correctly I think we should find a good place for the summoning ritual." Applebloom "That's all?"

"Yeah and we have to make a summoning circle, it's in the book." Sweetie Belle said.

"Okay, let's go do this." Applebloom said highly while stretching her hoof up high. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle raised her hooves and made a high-hoof. "Yeah let's go!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed. With that they dashed off towards the entrance of the Everfree forest.

-o-o-o-o-

Twilight brushed her mane, so relieved that she survived the catastrophic attack on them. She turned around "Come on Spike, we should go outside and see the super moon Princess Luna raised." Spike brought a tray some orange juice and apple fritters "Yeah, yeah, and by the way I brought some snacks for you." Twilight levitated the tray and exited the library. Spike returned in the library and grabbed the telescope.

Twilight and Spike reached the park, as Twilight put the tray down "Spike could you please ready the telescope?" Spike set it up and took a peek "Whoa! That's one big moon." Twilight nodded and remembered something that Princess Celestia told her "Hey Spike, did you know why we used to have familiars to protect and serve us."

Spike turned his head to Twilight "Aren't familiars just some old-pony tale. You didn't even believe that they exist." Twilight got closer to Spike "Well, Princess Celestia holds proof that Familiars exist."

"Remember Princess Celestia's pet phoenix, Philomena." Spike nodded "Yeah, what about her?"

Twilight cleared her throat "Well she's Princess Celestia's familiar, you could tell if they were summoned by the magic circle tattoo on the back of their heads." Twilight explained further "It all started before Princess Luna's banishment and after they defeated Discord. It started when..."

Spike interrupted her "Please make it shorter." Spike begged.

Twilight rolled her eyes "Ugh...fine, after defeating Discord, one of the Familiars went rouge and led a rebellion."

Spike was shocked "Okay I can still understand it, go on."

"Because of this Princess Celestia and Princess Luna had to banish all familiars, including Philomena and Princess Luna's familiar." Twilight breathed in. "After their long process of transporting familiars back to their home lands, they have accomplished their task."

Spike questioned "Then why is Philomena still here?"

"I was getting to that." Twilight explained. Spike shut his mouth.

"Philomena only exists in this world, so Princess Celestia let her free but she couldn't since they still have a contract." Twilight sighed and tried to simplify. "Basically, until Philomena finishes her contract, she could not let her go."

"I think that's kind of stupid if you ask me. What contract does Philomena have to make so she can return home?"

"I do not know, besides Spike, Philomena is now Princess Celestia's best pet and she knows that she can't start a rebellion. I am not sure that Princess Luna was happy upon losing her familiar." Twilight added.

"I think I quite understand on why Princess Luna became Nightmare Moon. But still, I have one more question?" Spike said.

"What is it?" Twilight questioned.

"Who, or what, was Princess Luna's familiar?" Spike asked.

"Princess Celestia didn't tell me. Maybe Princess Luna really loved her Familiar." Twilight said sadly.

"Okay another question, why does Princess Luna have to raise the super moon if she doesn't want to remember her tragedy?" Spike curiously.

"Maybe she likes remembering it, rather than not remembering it." Twilight said. She took a peak in the telescope. She saw Princess Luna flying with her hooves on her heart and kept staring on the moon with a sad look. Twilight just mourned for her lost friend and love.

-o-o-o-o-

The Cutie Mark Crusaders reached the spot and Applebloom started to draw the magic circle, while Sweetie Belle practiced reciting the incantation spell in the book, and Scootaloo prepared the things they needed for making the spell and circle work. After hours of preparation, the girls sat on each side of the circle as Scootaloo put the pouch of hair in the middle. Sweetie Belle gave them instructions to concentrate on contacting with their familiar by calling the Spirit Beast for help.

"Okay then, Applebloom you take that side and I'll take this one." Scootaloo instructed.

"Got it." Applebloom sat down and began concentrating, so did Scootaloo.

Sweetie Belle inhaled heavily and exhaled then started to chant.

"O great and powerful forces of the universe,

grant us thou servant who will serve and protect us.

Bring us a drudge that would never betray,

you can force it to stay

Let it be done according to this spell,

bring forth a familiar that can kill

So it can perform its duties

AS A FAMILIAR!"

Silence fell for minutes and nothing happened, Applebloom opened her eyes "Did it work?" Sweetie Belle looked at Applebloom with a sad look "I don't think it did."

"Perhaps the hair wasn't enough." Scootaloo suggested.

Applebloom suddenly saw a shadow "What the hay is that!?" Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle turned their heads and saw the shadow attached to the bag. The sack began to glow brightly.

A sudden burst of thunder clouds appeared, making the ground shake. The girls fell down and saw the pouch floating and glowing with a bright light covering it. The girls huddled together because of the windy terrors of mother nature. Unsure if the spell worked, they just looked at each other.

"Let's keep on calling it the Spirit Beast." Sweetie Belle said loudly. They closed their eyes and began concentrating even with ground shaking.

Drake finished the 5th to the 7th chapter of his story and saw the time was ten pm.

"Woah! I finished two chapters that long, I thought it only took an hour or two." realizing he just talked to himself, saved his work, shut down his PC, and turned off the light. He was about to drop to the bed until a large circle with strange markings appeared from the ground flashing.

He noticed his foot sinking through the floor. "What the!?" Drake struggled but only makes him sink more. He screamed for help but Aunt Lyka and Angel listened to their music to the max. Drake looked down and see that his chest was no longer there. He then closed his eyes then fell through the portal.

Minutes later he felt that he was no longer sinking, but floating in the deep, dark space. He kept on twisting and turning trying to balance himself and tried to calm down in the situation he was in. He heard a sudden roar and saw in the distance a large yellow claw reaching out of the hole in the universe.

It grabbed him, his struggles against the claw was futile. He was pulled to the hole where the claw pierced from. Then he felt like his skin burning at the back of his head, he reached to it to ease the pain and felt some markings behind.

The hot sensation made him black out in pain.

The shaking stopped and the girls saw a burst of light came from the sack. The light converted to a beam of light piercing to the clouds towards the magic circle. Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle looked at each other and gave a quick it worked nod for a second then stared at the beam .

Twilight

As she was looking through her telescope, she stopped and looked at Spike. He was already sleeping and Twilight chuckled "Oh Spike, what will I ever do to you?" As Twilight said that Spike started to snore.

Twilight just smiled and looked again in her telescope while writing some things down in her scrolls. When she was looking she saw Princess Luna in a panic while she was returning to the castle, Twilight wondered Why was she in such a hurry?

She zoomed out her telescope and saw a beam of light coming from the Everfree forest, "What in Equestria!?" She quickly turned to Spike and tried to wake him up.

"Ugh..(*snore*)...No you can have it Rarity...(*snore*)...no really...(*snore*)" Twilight rolled her eyes

"Oh Spike! Come on, wake up!" Twilight demanded as she looked at the beam of light. All her attempts to wake Spike up was in vain.

"Raggh! I'll go check it myself" Twilight dashed off towards the beam.

-o-o-o-o-

As the beam got dimmer and dimmer, the girls prepared a short speech when they see their familiar. "So...that's our plan, we have to show to our familiar that we're it's boss." Sweetie Belle explained to them.

"That'll do Sweetie Belle!" Applebloom said

Scootaloo looked at the beam and realized it's getting even more dimmer "Quickly get into position" Scootaloo demanded.

A sudden burst of energy was dispersed from the sack making the girls fell of their hooves. The girls tried to put their hoof to the ground, but the power was too great. They tumbled into one another, Applebloom and Scootaloo fell unconscious. Sweetie Belle saw an ape-like shadow descending from the beam. The beam disappeared when it laid down there on the large hole.

Sweetie Belle approached it thinking What in the world did we summoned? It looked like a hairless monkey, but with no tail and it had some hair on it's head. Sweetie Belle touched his clothes and chuckled. _What funny clothing._

"Ugh..." A sound from Scootaloo made Sweetie Belle rushed to her friends.

"You girls okay?" Sweetie Bell asked politely.

Scootaloo stood up "Yeah, this is gonna be my third bruise of the day."

Applebloom stood up "So Sweetie Belle, we told you we could do it?"

"Haha...thanks for helping me achieve this."Sweetie Belle blushed.

"So what kind of monster did we summoned?" Scootaloo spouted out.

"Then why don't have a look at it." Applebloom said excitedly. The girls rushed to the 'monster' and Scootaloo wasn't happy about it.

-o-o-o-o-

Drake never felt so dizzy before. He wondered what happened to him and what in the world was he doing in space.  
He suddenly heard voices, quite vague 'I have never seen this kind of thing before.' Drake opened his eyes but his vision was blurred from the crash 'Looks like a monkey.' He began to see six hooves above him 'That's what I just said.' Drake's fingers twitch 'Oh it's waking up.' Drake lift his head from the hole and saw three ponies with different colors.

Sweetie Belle inhaled "Welcome heathen to the world of Equestria! Stand up!"

Drake tried to process what he just saw. _What._ He tried to form a coherent response. "This is not real."

Scootaloo looked to Applebloom and whispered "It's not scared about this, it looks more confused."

Sweetie Belle just continued "Ugh...yes, we command you to..."

Drake blinked a lot of times, but the vision was still the same. Then he laughed, the girls were confused "Hahahaha! Nice one you guys."

He immediately ran out of the crater and as he stands there in front of them, he knelt down for a closer look "Oh Angel, I love what you planned for me on this one but it's not going to work." he said as he pinched on Sweetie Belle.

"Hey get off me!" Sweetie Belle pushed him away, making Drake fall on his back. But Drake got on his feet and continued pinching as it was like trying to remove the mask of Sweetie Belle.

Applebloom whispered back to Scootaloo "Judging from the way it talks, it seems to be a male."

Scootaloo just nodded and continued watching Sweetie Belle getting pinched. Sweetie Belle gave them a 'help me' look. Applebloom devised a plan then quickly she charged towards Drake.

"Woah!" Drake was knocked back down the crater. He wouldn't admit it but the sheer fact that a small, multicolored filly tackled him and knocked his breath out was the most embarrassing thing that happened for quite a few years. And quite painful.

"Th-thank you, Applebloom." Sweetie Belle touched her two soaring cheeks.

"Don't mention it." Applebloom gave a smile.

Drake now found himself down in the huge crater again. The bump on his head made him remember on how he got here. He stared at them again and said "You know Doctor Who?"

I bet you're wondering why I asked that question. Well, let's put it in a simple sentence. My Aunt Lyka loves that show, even the slightest word that relates to that show, she would scream and say 'Allons-y!' everywhere. Even in public, the most tragic day for my social life. I looked at each of their reactions, no one reacted.

My mind went blank as the white unicorn began talking in rage "You dare touch the great and powerful Crusaders!"

Drake just sat on the ground trying to realize the situation he was in. She continued "You are transported here to be our familiar, and you should be happy that we chose you!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed.

"So let me get this straight, I got transported here by you three and serve you." Drake answered.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." Applebloom honestly said.

Sweetie Belle gave her a shush "Ahem! Yes and we welcome you to the land of Equestria."

Drake could not believe his eyes, he blinked a lot of times to refresh his vision. But he then realized that this was all real. He was in a cartoon show that my sister loves so much. He didn't know what he got into and he doesn't want to find out if he still sat there.

Soon after she said that, Drake stood up. The girls started to quietly cheer, but Drake turned around and ran as fast as he can into the Everfree Forest.

"Oh no! Quickly after him!" Scootaloo exclaimed.

The girls began running towards the Everfree forest only to be stopped by Twilight. "Girls what are you doing here?" Twilight asked.

"Ugh...we came here because of the explosion." Applebloom explained.

Twilight just accepted their excuse, she hurried down to the huge crater. Then suddenly, two alicorns, Princess Luna and Princess Celestia along with their royal guards landed near the crater. Princess Celestia, is known to be in Equestria, as the sun goddess for her power is raising and lowering the sun. She has a light fuchsia gray coat, with light cerulean translucent mane and her cutie mark is marked as a sun.

While the two princesses tried to land, the girls quickly said "We've got to go back to our clubhouse now." With that they ran away into the Everfree forest.

The royal guards started searching along the grid of the Everfree forest and set up a small perimeter around the huge crater. Princess Celestia got closer to Twilight. "Twilight, did you see what happened here?" Celestia asked.

Twilight was confused "No I just came here with the girls, and what in the world just happened here Princess Celestia?"

Princess Celestia turned her attention to Luna, helping the royal guards with their search and returned her attention back at Twilight "Do you remember the lesson I told you about Familiars?" Twilight nodded and knew where this was going.

"Don't tell me somepony summoned one?" Twilight asked. Celestia nodded and sighed "I thought this day would never come." Celestia rolled her eyes back to Luna.

Twilight turned to Princess Luna and saw her eyes full of sadness, she cannot accept this catastrophe happening again.

Princess Celestia and Twilight turned back their attentions to their conversations. Twilight first asked "If you can return Familiars back, why don't you do it again?"

"We cannot do that, yet." Princess Luna said as she approached them.

"We need the Familiars master to give us a drop of their blood for us be able to return them." Luna explained.

Celestia looked at her sister "Or just a piece of their mane will do." She added.

Luna rolled her eyes. "And we must find them fast before it could do any danger to our world." Celestia continued.

"I have devised a plan to put my guards on patrol everywhere in Equestria, so nopony could escape us from capturing these hooligans." Luna exclaimed furiously.

Celestia immediately took action "Luna! This is not the time to be thinking about 'him', this is about saving our own world."

Luna just smirked and flew away to continued searching. Twilight was worried "Princess, may I ask why Princess Luna furious about this?"

"It's not her fault, it's just that she...is upset." Celestia said, protecting Luna's secret.

Twilight's head shook then she thought of an idea "I got an idea Princess!" She exclaimed.

Celestia got closer "What is it?" She asked.

"Searching for these ponies will be tough, so what if the whole town helped you with these search?" Twilight was sure of her plans, like always.

Celestia wondered about Twilight's plan, seemed worried but just gave a huge sigh "That might help us a lot, but when you see a suspicious pony, report back to us." Celestia trusted her with this mission.

"I won't let you down Princess!" Twilight was overjoyed by her teachers answer. She turned around towards Ponyville and ran as fast as the hooves can carry her. Even though she knew she could teleport there, she wouldn't take the risk of her being the suspicious one.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The girls walk inside the mystical and scary Everfree forest, a forest where grass grows on their own, animals don't need to be taken care of, and the clouds moved on their own. For a ponies perspective it's quite unusual for them.

Scootaloo took care of looking on the left side, Applebloom the opposite, and Sweetie Belle looking straight forward. There was silence between them for ten minutes, but Applebloom broke the silence "So...we did it then."

Scootaloo nodded "Yup, we did." Sweetie Belle paused for a moment and checked on her flank, and she saw no cutie mark. "Looks like summoning Familiars isn't our special talent."

Applebloom looked at her flank "Guess not." she was disappointed. Especially Scootaloo, "Well, what's done is done. we have to find him...fast! Scootaloo exclaimed.

Scootaloo ran first followed by the other girls, running into the thickness of the forest. They didn't know what's gonna happen to them these couple of days. But they were sure, it's going to be an extraordinary day.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Somewhere, a force of nature watched as the little human he summoned fled deeper into the unforgiving forest. _Hmm. It seems that I was successful_. The human was outlined in gray. _I must have blundered somewhere. I had intended to summon a black spirit. No matter, his aura is impure enough._ Drake stumbled on, never noticing the invisible eyes of the abomination.

The dark thread of destiny wove on, uncaring of those it tramples to obtain it's goal. Age after age, era after era. And so the cycle continues.

EDIT: Co-author's note: This chapter has now been REMASTERED TO THE THIRD DEGREE! I applaud the beta-readers and editors that are able to work with long chapters. Editing them is a pain. With that in mind, the author still keeps making them long. Maybe I should 'introduce' Mr. Kings to a few Italian lobsters.

Author's Note: Haha…very funny. Anyways, sorry if our next chapters took this long but we promise that we may post the next chapter within this week or next week. We are really busy with our school work; the teacher's are trying to work us to death -_-.


End file.
